The Meaning of Temporary
by Blues32
Summary: When Sonic's deal with Slade comes to an abrupt end, it leaves him desperate to find a way to save his own life. Ever the helpful one, Jinx decides to help him and she plans on making the other HIVE members help. How far will they go? Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I've had this story plot up my sleeve since before I ever started posting. It's coming up with a story that took so long. I know I say this just about every time but…this is probably NOT my best work. Oh well, it was a story what had to be told. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Meaning of Temporary"**

**Chapter One**

**Slade's Lair: Dark Chamber**

Sonic felt weak in the limbs. It was like watching a movie or playing a video game. He wanted to hit the rewind button or press reset and try again. It was too unbelievable. Despite having heard him perfectly, Sonic asked the obligatory question.

Sonic: What did you just say?

Slade didn't seem fazed by the boy's low voice. Leaning back in his chair, he continued to regard him with his one eye. Ravager stood by his side, arms crossed, but her hand just itching to pull the sword off her back if need be. Every now and then she clenched her fingers.

Slade: I said, the material I require to create the serum that suppresses your…problem…is no longer available. Therefore, as I no longer have anything to hold over your head, your services are no longer required. You're free to go. Just keep in mind that because you've received the treatment, the process has been accelerated. Consider it a form of withdraw.

Was that a shot of physical pain that went through Sonic's bones or just in his mind? He wasn't sure. It didn't matter either way.

Sonic: Without that injection, I'll die! You said you had enough to last me years!

Slade: I did. Unfortunately, recent…setbacks…have caused me to lose a portion of my supplies.

Sonic: That…but what am I supposed to do now?

Slade slowly shrugged, that being his only response. He didn't know and he didn't care. Images flashed through Sonic's brain as he thought of how to react to this. They were images of blood, death, and revenge. None of which worked out in his favor. Even if he killed Slade, Ravager would get him. Hope and energy seemed to drain out of him. Seeing this, Slade called Wintergreen.

Slade: Wintergreen, be so kind as to show our guest out.

Sonic followed the white garbed man out of the chamber almost mechanically. The door shut behind him, leaving Sonic alone in the starless night. He clutched his head. This was a nightmare. He didn't want to die…not like this. …he had to get back to the HIVE Lair. Back inside, Ravager sighed and removed her mask. She didn't like wearing it sometimes. It felt almost like…it was squeezing.

Ravager: Was that really necessary?

Slade: If I know Sonic as well as I think I do…he'll first seek a cure…and when he fails…he'll attempt to go out with a bang. The Titans will fall.

Ravager: And if he DOES find treatment?

Ravager's question got no reply. Turning, she left the room. Her father could be such a pain in the ass. He was never prepared to admit when his plan was flawed.

:: CUE THEME ::

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

Robin stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still ever so slightly wet from his morning shower. No sooner did he step outside did he get hit with a giant wad of mud, right on the head. Terra leapt out from behind the corner, pointing her finger at Robin.

Terra: Ah ha! Take that, Gar…f…uh oh.

Wiping the mud from his face, Robin turned a death glare on Terra. Strangely, her stone skin seemed to become paler. She rubbed the back of her head, nervous.

Terra: Heh…uh…you're not Gar.

Robin: What was your first cl…

Robin was cut off as a water balloon filled with a sticky green goo that smelled of rotten vegetables hit him from his left. Beast Boy jumped out from the other corner.

Beast Boy: HA! That's two I got you…for…Terra…dude! Why'd you block my shot?!

The look Robin gave him suggested that it wasn't his intention to block the water balloon from its target. Taking a deep breath, Robin calmed himself down.

Robin: Let me guess…prank war?

Both: PRANK WAR!

Robin: …I'm going to take another shower now…you two take your war somewhere else, okay?

Robin left to get a clean costume. The two glared at each other. When they spoke, their voices had a sort of good natured menace to them.

Terra: So…you used the stink goo I taught you to make…very clever, Garfield Logan…

Beast Boy: Yes…and I expected better from you, Tara Markov…a mere mud ball? Tsk.

Suddenly Beast Boy was hit with a high pressure blast of tar, knocking him over. Terra was hit next. Cyborg walked up, whistling, and dumped two buckets of feathers down on them.

Cyborg: Aw yeah! Score one for Cyborg.

Beast Boy: (sputtering) Dude! I think I got tar in my mouth!

Terra: I got a feather stuck just…

Terra sneezed.

Terra: …just under my nose!

Laughing at his success, Cyborg walked off. Beast Boy picked the feather off of Terra's face and she sighed in relief.

Terra: Thanks, Gar. Damn it…tarred and feathered…can you believe that?

Beast Boy: Wish I thought of it…

Terra: Yeah, but he cheated by using his arm as a tar pump…

The two sat there a while longer, ignoring Robin as he went back into the bathroom, shaking his head.

Terra: …a temporary truce while we get back at Cy?

Terra stuck her hand out. Beast Boy took it and gave it a pump.

Beast Boy: You got it.

**HIVE Lair: Jinx's Room**

Jinx grumbled as she reached for her communicator. Who the hell would be calling this early in the morning?! Her hand froze as she touched it. What if it was a telemarketer? Only THEY could figure out how to dial a communicator… She shuddered. Even the most evil of beings paled in comparison to TELEMARKETERS! …which makes them the most evil of beings…wait. Jinx scowled. Her brain never worked right this early. She finally answered the annoying beeping.

Jinx: 'ello?

Sonic: Jinx…it's me.

Rubbing her eyes, Jinx sat up, her unicorn pajamas exposed to anyone watching. Luckily for her, no one was. She scowled into the camera.

Jinx: Sonic? You butt monkey! Do you know what time it is?

Sonic: …nice 'jammies, Jinxy.

Jinx: Stuff it.

Sonic sighed. He had to say it. The pajamas just screamed "mock me". Now he could be serious again.

Sonic: …Jinxy…I…I have some bad news.

Jinx: Oh what now? Slade got you playing errand boy again?

Sonic: …he's out of treatment materials. …and the lack thereof is causing it to kill me faster. I'm…I'm going to die…soon.

Jinx's sleepy expression left her completely. Her messed up hair only served to make her appear more horrified.

Jinx: Sonic, if you're joking with me, I'm going to murder you. I'll slice you from top to bottom and throw you in a dumpster, I swear.

Sonic: …I wish I was, babe. I…

Wincing, Sonic almost dropped the communicator. Jinx got out of bed and grabbed her clothes out of the drawer.

Jinx: Get over here as quick as you can. I'm finding you some help, even if I have to kidnap every scientist alive to do it.

Sonic: But…

Jinx: DO IT! If you die on me Sonic, I swear I'll do things to your body so vicious and cruel you'll feel it in the afterlife!

Chuckling, Sonic hung up. Jinx got dressed, her face steeled with determination. She would not get hurt again…not that way. First "Stone"…then when Sonic left her, then Kid Flash…she would NOT let him die. In the back of her mind, she was almost amused by what she was about to do. Jinx was going to save a life, rather then ruin it. Not since she dated the fastest boy alive did she consider doing something like that. Time to get the others.

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Cyborg worked on his car, still feeling rather smug after his victory. In the back of his mind, he was plotting his next move…at least that's what Beast Boy thought. Perhaps it was a little much…the black jump suits and ski masks…but they were Terra's idea, not his. He wanted to paint themselves like the walls, but SHE had a problem with it. Tsk…some people just weren't willing to go the distance for their art. He pressed the button on the communicator device (walkie talkie headset with a distance limit of about twenty feet) on his head.

Beast Boy: (whisper) Green Stud to Stone Cold Babe…Green Stud to Stone Cold Babe…do you read?

Terra: (whisper) Oh for god sake Gar, code names? Come on! …and Stone Cold Babe?

Beast Boy: (whisper) You got the stuff or not?

Terra rolled her eyes and held up the balloon in her hand, an item he had handed to her and she had made no effort to hide. Sometimes Beast Boy got a little too into this stuff. Beast Boy had to bite back giggles of evil…giggliness. Most people wouldn't think of pureeing their moldy gym socks…but most people weren't Beast Boy. All he had to do was put them in the blender, add some bad horseradish, a little sour milk, and rev that baby up! He then poured the resulting fluid into a balloon via a funnel. Oh yes…it was the mother of all stink bombs, baby. With an evil grin under his mask, Beast Boy rubbed his hands together wickedly.

Beast Boy: NOW!

Terra pulled her arm back to throw the balloon. Cyborg turned and fired a nail gun at it, popping it in her hand. Stunned, Terra stood there, covered in the foul smelling concoction. Cyborg snickered.

Cyborg: Nice try, BB.

Chuckling, he went back to work. Beast Boy pulled his mask off.

Beast Boy: Okay! You win this time…and last time…but we'll get you next time, Cy! Just you watch!

Cyborg: Sure you will.

Naturally upset that his plan failed, Beast Boy walked up to Terra. He was, of course, hesitant to touch her so he just waved his hand in front of her face.

Beast Boy: Terra? Terra, you okay?

Terra: (tiny voice) My nose…my nose hates me.

Beast Boy: …what?

Terra: MY NOSE WANTS ME TO DIE! I'VE PISSED OFF MY OWN NOSE!

Terra clutched her nose and ran off to shower and then burn the clothing she was wearing. Beast Boy watched her go, sweatdropping. His feet didn't smell THAT bad did they? No…it must have been the horseradish. Yeah…

Cyborg: …BB, did you make that stuff out of your gym socks? I distinctly smell that rancid odor that comes from your gym bag.

Beast Boy: …I'm so totally going to get you. I swear.

First, of course, he had to go see if his girlfriend was still alive.

**Bathroom**

It was a fact that everyone in the tower was familiar with. Shade was not a morning person. In fact, Shade was barely an afternoon person. It was theorized that if nobody bothered to awaken Shade, he'd probably only be awake for roughly three or four hours a day. Sadly (for him) people DID wake him up...or more accurately, the alarm clock Cyborg built woke him up. Try as he might, he couldn't destroy or remove the noisy thing. Once he was awake, Shade knew better then to go back to sleep…because then the "clock" shocked him. Besides, Raven would wake him up…and that usually left him with painful headaches. Nobody was dumb enough to wake him up by going into his room and shaking him. That was a death sentence. Therefore, Raven used their mind link…and she SHOUTED through it. That hurt. Back to the point, Shade was not a morning person…so it would surprise no one to see him brushing his teeth with bloodshot eyes and his sunglasses crooked on his face. What WAS a surprise was when Terra rushed in with her hands over her nose, grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him out the door. Still tired, Shade remained brushing his teeth, upside down. Then again, in this tower, he should be expecting crap like that. Beast Boy ran up, confused by Shade's current position. Shade pointed toward the door.

Shade: (brush in mouth) She's in there.

Beast Boy: Oh, thanks…you okay, dude?

Shade: Dandy. …why are you on the ceiling?

Shaking his head, Beast Boy knocked on the bathroom door.

Terra: GO AWAY! The smell will destroy you!

Beast Boy: Terra, it's me!

Terra: Oh…well, I guess you'd live…but stay out anyway, I'm trying to clean up…so I'm going to be using ALL the hot water.

It was a good thing she couldn't be scalded…because she would be. Oh how she would be.

Beast Boy: We'll get him next time, Terra.

Terra: No way, José, it's not happening. I quit. I concede. I'm waving the white flag.

He'd have to take her word for it because she locked the door.

Beast Boy: But why?!

Terra: WHY!? I smell like a sewage plant exploded right on me while I was rolling around in fresh manure and you ask me WHY?! Not to mention my favorite ski mask is ruined!

Beast Boy: …wait…how many ski masks do you own?

Terra: That's not important! The point is, I'm done! You and Cyborg battle it out. I'll sit on the side lines this time!

Sniffling, Beast Boy saluted.

Beast Boy: I'll remember your sacrifice, Terra!

Terra: So you'll buy me a new black jumpsuit?

Beast Boy: Er…

He backed away from the door.

Beast Boy: Sorry! Can't hear you over the water! Gotta go plan my next attack! Bye!

Terra grumbled as she scrubbed herself with a piece of steel wool. That jerk…ruined a perfectly good jumpsuit and wouldn't even pay for it. Oh well…she'd make him pay at some point…after this prank war was over. Meanwhile, back outside Raven walked past the door and paused as she noticed Shade still upside-down against the wall, brushing his teeth. Sighing, she reached into her belt and pulled out a small flask with a label on it. "In case of idiot, dump flask". Uncapping it, she splashed him in the face with the fluid inside. He jolted, falling over and nearly eating his toothbrush in the process.

Shade: Who, what, where?! Huh?!

Raven: Either you've been brushing your teeth for too long or you've contracted rabies.

Shade touched his mouth. There was indeed a lot of resulting foam from his constant brushing there.

Shade: What did you splash on me? Some sort of potion?

Raven: Yes. It's a mystical fluid called "H2O".

Shade: …you know, sometimes the sarcasm really isn't cute.

Raven shrugged, honestly not caring if he didn't like her comment. It was embarrassing to find him upside-down and brushing his teeth like that. One thing Raven didn't care for was being embarrassed. Her pale skin made blushing very visible. Furthermore…well being embarrassed by her own actions is one thing…but by HIS actions? She didn't need to tolerate that. However, the hang dog look on his face struck a cord of sympathy in her. She reached her hand down.

Raven: Come on. Don't just lie on the floor with toothpaste foam all over your face.

Shade took her hand and she helped him up.

Raven: Now wash up before you're put down like Old Yeller.

Shade: Nobody here has a gun…

Raven: Go. Now.

Sighing in defeat, Shade went off to wash off his face. She could be so mean…but alas, he liked girls that took charge.

**HIVE Lair: Main Room**

Speaking of girls that took charge, Jinx was planning on doing just that. Sonic was huddled on the couch. Slade wasn't exaggerating. The pain was already coming. Why did Slade wait so long to tell him? He was supposed to get treatment every month…why did Slade wait until it was time for his next treatment to tell him there WAS no more treatment? Jinx sat next to him, her hands folded in front of her face and a look of intense concentration on her face. As of today, the HIVE Five…which was actually six…had been taken down to four. Mammoth and Billy Numerous were imprisoned. For her plan to work, she needed Mammoth's muscle power. Billy's imprisonment was of little consequence to her at the moment. Jinx's eye twitched when she heard the voices behind her.

Gizmo: Yo, crud muncher! I said, do you have any threes?

Seemore: Go fish.

Gizmo: …son of a rasen frasen…

Seemore: What about you Kid Wycked? Got any tens?

There was no reply, obviously.

Seemore: HA! I'm kick your asses, big time.

Jinx clenched her fists and her eyes flashed pink. The metal table they were playing cards on suddenly fell apart, the legs bending and twisting until they snapped off.

Jinx: Shut up! I'm trying to think and you babble on like idiots!

Gizmo: Maybe you should think somewhere else!

Jinx ignored the outburst, continuing to glare straight ahead. Slowly her lips began twitching. They pulled back, forming a wicked smile. She stood up, turning and leaning against the couch.

Jinx: Listen up you three. I've got a plan.

The three look at each other, then back at her.

Seemore: Okay…to do what?

Sonic: Stop me from dying a painful and possibly messy death.

Again, looks were exchanged. Kid Wycked shrugged. He just went along with their crap anyway. Not like he can contribute to a plan anyway, nor did he want to. It was such a hassle. Gizmo, however, had opinions and the inability to stop himself from voicing them. He crossed his arms.

Gizmo: And why should we do that? You've always been a big pain in the butt.

It was to Gizmo's great shock that he found himself lifted from the chair by Jinx and shaken roughly. Her eyes crackled with mystic bad luck juju…stuff. His pack wouldn't respond, no doubt because of said crackling juju. Clenching her teeth, she put her face right in front of Gizmo's.

Jinx: You want a reason? Fine. If he dies, so do you. The more it hurts him, the more it hurts you. I know. Maybe I'll tie you up, put a plank of wood on you and drop tiny little pebbles on it until the weight is enough to kill you. That should take a while, don't you think? What if I covered you in honey and threw you into an ant hill? Tiny little pincers pulling away tiny bits of your flesh until there's nothing left? Sound fun?

Gizmo: Have you gone nuts?!

Jinx: Maybe. Maybe not. Want to find out?

Gee, you know, Gizmo figured he'd pass on that. He shook his head and Jinx dropped him. Her head turned slightly toward the other two.

Jinx: Any complaints? Comments? Death wishes?

Seemore: Chill out, Jinx! We're behind you on this. You're the boss.

Jinx's lips upturned in a cruel smile. Seemore and Kid Wycked gulped. Jinx had been on a downward spiral since Kid Flash broke up with her. More violent…less forgiving. She wasn't homicidal by any means, but she did things that were needless. Like the time she witnessed a guy shouting about winning the lottery and decided to vaporize his ticket. It was cruel, but still not deadly. The smile on her face, however, suggested that she wasn't above killing to get what she wanted today.

Sonic: Much as I love seeing you work, Jinxy, could we hurry this along?

Jinx: Hmm? Oh right, of course. Okay…here's my plan…

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Meaning of Temporary"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Beast Boy's Room**

Starfire felt her eye twitching. In all her life, she never thought she'd see the day. The sight was from looking past Beast Boy, who had answered her knock, and peering into his room. Several things were amiss. The first and most noticeable (to her anyway) was that the room was clean. …well, cleaner anyway. This brought her to astonishing sight number two. What WAS on the floor were various instruments, and I don't mean a tuba. No, what lay on the floor were things like, balloons, jars of food, a carton of milk, and a space heater (which must have been on full blast). Out of all the objects, only the space heater was normally found inside a bedroom…well, that and his bed, but that had always been there. The last one actually scared Starfire. There were blueprints everywhere. One was on a drawing board, obviously still being worked on. From what she could decipher, it was for a catapult of some kind. It even had the equations to figure out the angles on it! Her fear left as she solved some of the equations in her head, finding that most of them were random gibberish, save for the most simplistic ones…which was the first one. An expert in mathematics, Beast Boy was not. Suddenly she snapped back to reality as Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her face.

Beast Boy: Star! Starfire! Helloooo? Anyone home?

Starfire: Hmm? Oh! My apologies…I was just…taken aback at your recent…change of décor.

Beast Boy: Shh!

He grabbed her and pulled her inside, making her let out a brief "EEP" of surprise. He shut the door behind him. Starfire almost slipped on a…well, she wasn't sure what it was, but it squished under her foot. She decided to float in order to prevent that from happening again.

Beast Boy: Sorry, Starfire, but I can't let Cyborg know what I'm doing…

His eyes suddenly narrowed. Starfire noticed that he was more…unkempt then usual. In fact, he seemed to have a thin beard growing, which was odd since he had only been in his room for a few hours. Hopefully it was fake…hopefully.

Beast Boy: Waaaait a minute…he sent you here to spy on me, didn't he!?

Starfire thought back to a conversation with Raven.

Raven: (echoy flashback voice) Remember, Starfire, toe jam does NOT go on bread…ever. Ugh.

No, that was the wrong memory. …though she HAD filed it under "important information" in her head after Terra had tricked Robin into eating a sandwich made of peanut butter and toe jam…neglecting to mention the type of jam she had used, obviously. …she couldn't remember what made Terra do that…but she did remember that Terra left cracks on the counter from banging her fist down in laughter as the Boy Wonder gagged.

Raven: (echoy flashback voice) Sometimes the only way to cure someone who's acting stupid is to slap them across the face.

That was it! Raven had told her that after Starfire had questioned the actions that she had seen on a TV program. Starfire moved her hand back and slapped Beast Boy.

Starfire: Please be cured of your insanity now!

Beast Boy: OW! Jeez, Starfire, what was that for?

Starfire: You were acting peculiar and it is my understanding that slapping people can correct such odd behavior. You no longer suspect me of the spying? I simply came to ask if you knew the location of the television remote. Shade has been doing the…what did Robin call it…? Ah, the "bitching" for some time that he cannot locate it himself.

Beast Boy: …uh…oh yeah…I kind of dismantled it.

Starfire raised a finger and opened her mouth. Just as quickly, she stopped and shook her head.

Starfire: I have the feeling that the knowledge the answer would bring would trouble me, so I shall not ask. Very well. I suppose we must purchase yet another replacement.

Beast Boy: …are you sure you're not sp…

Starfire: I AM NOT SPYING FOR CYBORG! Must you be so paranoid?

Beast Boy: Sorry! My bad. It's just…I'm a little antsy, you know? Cyborg's kicking my ass this time…I got to get back on the offensive…

Starfire wondered if she should make a joke about his body odor…but decided that was more Raven's forte. She'd probably say it all wrong and make herself look like a fool. Not being particularly interested in looking stupid today, she kept it to herself…though she did giggle a little. He tilted his head.

Beast Boy: What?

Starfire: Oh, I was just thinking of an amusing joke. Would you like to hear it?

Beast Boy: Uh…sure.

Naturally the joke was completely beyond him, most of the words being of alien origin. Only by the tone of her voice told him when the punch line was given. Unbeknownst to him, the joke Starfire told was utter gibberish. It helped when she couldn't hold in laughter at someone else's expense and she didn't want to hurt their feelings. Nervously, Beast Boy let out a humoring chuckle.

Beast Boy: Uh…that's a good one…yeah.

Starfire: Well, I shall leave you to your…whatever it is you are doing. Good bye, Beast Boy.

Starfire left and Beast Boy got back to work. Walking down the hall, she turned the corner and sighed.

Starfire: I am truly not comfortable with this…

Cyborg: Aw, relax. It's all in good fun. What's he up to?

Shock and horror abound! Beast Boy's paranoia was well founded. Starfire's face was twisted with guilt. She needed help…she really did.

Starfire: There are many many projects strewn about. So many that I could not get a good look at all of them. Half are incomplete. If I did not know him better, I would assume that he intentionally spread them all around so that anyone who tried to learn his plans would be confused. The only one I could decipher was a plan for a catapult.

…nah. No way. Not Beast Boy. He'd never come up with something so bizarre yet clever at the same time. Sighing again, Starfire held out her hand.

Starfire: May I have my…payment now?

Cyborg gave her a large bottle of Honey Mustard. Her favorite drink…now made slightly sweet. How does one resist that?! HOW, SHE ASKS YOU! Filled with shame, she flew off, slurping from the bottle noisily. Betraying her friends for mustard…

Starfire: (muttering in Tamaranian) Koridan'r, you have reached a new low.

**Outside Maximum Security Prison**

Perhaps it was unwise to move him, but Jinx refused to let Sonic out of her sight. They both hid in a tree. Jinx stared at her watch, an item she had brought just for this occasion. Timing was crucial…if they messed up not only would they be captured, Sonic would be doomed.

Sonic: This…is never going…to work.

Jinx turned to berate him on questioning her plan when she noticed his arm was going through spasms.

Jinx: What's wrong with your arm?

Sonic: Nothing. Don't lose track of time.

Shaking her head, she quickly turned back to her watch. He was right…she had to remained focused. She held up her hand.

Jinx: (whisper) Five…four…three…two…one…

**Billy Numerous's Cell**

Billy was bored. Billy was very bored. Why? Well, it was because he had a device in the form of a vest locked onto him which negated his ability to clone himself. In other words, Billy had nobody to talk to, not even himself. Well, he COULD talk to himself…but he'd be stumped for a reply. He was suddenly given a shock as Gizmo appeared, Kid Wycked right behind.

Billy: Well, boy howdy! What are ya'll doing in here?!

Gizmo: Shut your yap, you stinkin' yokel.

Gizmo got to work deactivating the vest.

**Outside Prison**

Seemore watched everything with his X-ray vision. He called up Jinx.

Seemore: Gizmo's got the doohickey that suppressed Billy's powers off.

Jinx: …the inhibitor vest?

Seemore: Yeah, that thing.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Idiots…she was surrounded by idiots. Honestly, the only reason she came back was because she had grown used to them. Regardless, it was time for phase two. She pointed her finger toward a tanker truck full of gasoline and flicked toward it. The spell made the truck shift into gear and move forward, getting faster and faster. Finally it plowed into the front of the prison, exploding and taking the front wall down. As predicted, the guards came running, leaving only a small handful to guard the prisoners inside. Jinx hit a button on the communicator, just in case the idiots thought the noise was thunder.

**Inside Prison**

Using Kid Wycked's cape, Gizmo was able to send his pack's arms out of the cell and open the door. He opened Mammoth's cell next, but, as Jinx predicted, Mammoth was drugged out of his head to prevent him from breaking out. This, of course, was what Billy was for. Creating a massive army, he was able to carry Mammoth out.

**Outside**

Seemore: They got Mammoth out. They're ready to bail.

Jinx nodded and turned to Sonic. He was shaking slightly. This only made her worry more. How much longer did he have?

Jinx: Sonic, it's your turn.

Sonic: Uh huh…

Sonic had learned how to create "sound bombs" a few weeks back. He had tried setting them up around the city and detonating them, but the Titans caught on. Cyborg managed to "disarm" them…with tuning forks. It was humiliating. Furthermore, he wound up overextending himself and collapsed from exhaustion. Thankfully it was in an alley. The Titans never found him, thinking he had managed to run away. They never checked under all the garbage. In any case, Sonic had already placed several such bombs around the building's rear. With but a snap of his fingers, he set them off simultaneously. Jinx bit her lip. They were cutting it close. The Titans would be alerted to their jail break any second. How long would it take for them to arrive? It didn't matter. Jinx smirked as a horde of Billy's carried Mammoth out the hole in the wall, Gizmo and Kid Wycked behind them. The emergency tunnel they built wasn't far. Since they went to jail so much, they figured it would be a good idea to put a tunnel leading to their base nearby for easier escapes. Sure, if somebody found it, they'd be screwed…but nobody ever has.

**Beast Boy's Room**

That could have gone better. By the time the Titans got to the prison (which wasn't all that long, seriously), several prisoners had escaped. He tried to remember who it all was again. Billy Numerous…Mammoth…Plasmus…maybe somebody else, he couldn't remember…was it Overload? It was probably Overload. It didn't really matter anyway. He remembered who DIDN'T get out that tried to. Cinderblock, Control Freak and Steamroller each tried to make a break for it. Oddly enough, the one who got the farthest was Control Freak, using the two bigger and less intelligent criminals as a distraction. Too bad he got winded half way through. He may have got the farthest, but he was easiest to catch afterward. He just about collapsed onto him, panting and muttering something about too many cheese balls. Now the others were busting their asses (well, not everybody. Starfire was tending to Silkie and the day Shade had something useful to contribute to a search that didn't involve his nose was way off), but not him. Oh no, he had a project or two of his own to finish. He crumpled up his catapult plan. It was clever…sending Starfire into spy on him…but not clever enough! He had suspected all the long that Starfire was a spy. When she left, he followed her out…sneaky fly-on-the-wall style. This could work to his advantage…he just had to plan it out.

**Training Room**

Beast Boy groaned. After Shade had finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up at Beast Boy with an amused expression.

Shade: Let me get this straight. You want my help?

Beast Boy: (soft) Yes…

Shade: YOU…want MY…help?

Beast Boy: Yes…

Chuckling, Shade shook his head and leaned against the wall. Beast Boy expected Shade's reaction, but it didn't make it anymore fun to deal with.

Shade: Alright, I'm in a good mood after that laugh. Tell me, chief…why the hell should I?

Fortunately, Beast Boy had also expected THIS reaction. So saying, he had something to say. He leaned against the wall himself and held up a picture.

Beast Boy: Well…it would suuuuure be bad if Raven got a hold of this picture.

Shade looked at it and paled.

Shade: She…I didn't do ANYTHING to encourage that!

After the first defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, the honorary Titans spent some time in the tower to rest up before returning home. While there, Argent revealed she had a thing for the dark mysterious type, which Shade appeared to be. Shade, however, enjoyed breathing. If Raven ever found saw them…oooh, it wouldn't be pretty. You'd need a lot of stain remover to clean the carpet after that bloodbath. The picture in Beast Boy's hand was of Argent trying the direct approach after her the subtle approach failed her. Not that Shade didn't see he was being hit on…after the first ten times or so…it was just that he was hoping if he showed no interest that she would quit. Argent, however, was not a quitter. They weren't kissing or anything…but anyone who just looked at the picture would assume they either just did or were about to…and Raven was known to jump to conclusions about Shade. Come to think of it, that was the only time she jumped to conclusions, which really seemed unfair. Sighing, Shade pointed a shaking finger at him.

Shade: One day…I will make you pay for this.

Beast Boy: Yeah, yeah. You gonna help or not, dude?

Shade: …yes. Just…don't show her that picture or I'll be eating everything through a straw for the rest of my life.

Beast Boy: Perfect. Now…all you got to do is…

**Chang's Laboratory**

His henchmen rounded up and his weapons destroyed, Chang found himself confronted by one confused giant, one pissed off dwarf, one bored blue skinned kid with red eyes, one Cyclops, one VERY angry pink haired girl, and…a couple dozen guys in red spandex. Creepy. There was also that Sonic boy he had diagnosed some time back.

Jinx: I'll make this very simple. See that?

She pointed at Sonic who was huddled in the corner, twitch slightly and obviously in pain. Chang nodded. Jinx made a motion and the giant that was holding him lowered him so their faces were inches apart. She clench her teeth, her eyes glowing.

Jinx: Fix it. I don't care how. Just FIX it.

Chang: Am I to understand that killing him wouldn't be considered "fixing it"?

Jinx: Wow. Maybe you ARE a professor after all. That's right, genius. You kill him, we kill you, them, and destroy all your experiments. That simple. Think you can handle that?

With little other choice, Chang agreed. He examined Sonic briefly, already knowing what was wrong, but not how far along it was. It wasn't looking too good. His spastic movements were the result of the sound waves hitting his muscles, causing the same knee jerk reaction you get when the doctor tests your reflexes. This meant the sound waves had already begun bouncing around inside him. How much longer his insides could take it was up to speculation. Probably no longer then another day, and that was being generous. A grin spread across the old doctor's face.

Chang: I think I have just the thing. Pick him up and follow me.

Shrugging, Mammoth did as he was told and lifted Sonic up.

Sonic: Ow, ow, ow…

Chang: Put him in there and shut the door.

Chang indicated toward a chamber with a thick metal door on it. Again, Mammoth did as he was told. Seemore tried switching to X-ray vision but found he couldn't see through the door or the walls.

Seemore: Uh…what IS that?

The professor's wrinkled face became ever more so as his grin widened.

Chang: The only way to save his life.

He pressed a button on a panel next to the door.

Chang: Now, young man…you may feel a slight…discomfort.

As Chang threw the large switch in the center of the room, Sonic's screams sent chills down the spines of the other members. The lights started to dim.

Gizmo: How much power are you using?!

Chang: Oh quite a lot, actually. It won't be long before we're noticed. Hopefully the process will be done by then. If the machine is stopped or the door is opened too soon…

Chang drew a finger across his throat. His message was clear. If the process stopped, Sonic would die. Jinx clenched her fists.

Jinx: Gizmo, stay here and make sure the old man doesn't do anything sneaky and/or stupid. The rest of you, come with me. We've got to make sure any uninvited guests stay out of this room.

**Laboratory Entrance**

They didn't have long to wait. The power drain was just the clue Robin was waiting for. He KNEW something big was going down! He KNEW it! You don't go through the trouble of arranging a prison break just for the hell of it. Raven slid through the wall and checked on the door. It would be prudent to use stealth at this point. If the door could be opened without the use of excessive force, that would help them loads. She sighed and shook her head. It was a keycard lock. The other side had a numerical pad. She bit her thumb as she thought. Maybe…she could trip it with her powers…if it would require a great deal of concentration, naturally. She would need to trip each sensor in the proper order…just like the card would. Peering back into the darkness of the building, she continued to consider her plan. She COULD go deeper…find a card and open it that way…but she might never find it. Furthermore, she might get atta… Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud noise of…an eyeball bouncing off the door next to her? Well…that answered the question of who was responsible for the jail break. As Mammoth crashed through the wall near her, she realized the next question was how she was going to survive the next thirty seconds. Flying away from Mammoth's outstretched hands and through a group of Billy's, Raven quickly answered that in her head. Alone, she wasn't. She reached toward the door with her hand. Since she was already in combat, the need for stealth was now gone.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zin.._mmph!

Raven kicked and tried to bite Kid Wycked's hand. Trigon damn her, she had forgotten all about the silent teleporting being. Unable to speak, her powers were weak at best. She couldn't open the door. Jinx snickered as she stepped through the hole in the wall Mammoth had made.

Jinx: Well, that was easy. Let's use her to keep her friends off our backs.

Raven mumbled obscenities into her captor's hand. The idea of being the helpless damsel in distress didn't appeal to her at all. Fortunately, fate decided differently for her. The door gave way as a green bull charged into the room, bowling over the group of Billys (or would that be Billies?). Feeling Kid Wycked's grip weaken as surprise took hold, Raven slammed her heel into the weak spot all males possessed. Raven could swear that she heard a soft noise from Kid Wycked's mouth…but it could have been her imagination. In any case, the being…whatever he was…dropped her and sank to his knees, shaking. He made a mental note…always wear a cup to combat. Cyborg and Starfire turned Mammoth into a living volley ball, hitting him back and forth to each other until Mammoth was out cold. Jinx was tempted to grab her hair and rip it out. It was falling apart. It was falling apart way too fast. Instead, she decided to duck out. A cowardly move? Perhaps, but if they made it past the others…and they would from the looks of it…SOMEBODY had to be ready to stop them at the gates, so to speak. Using a flash bomb, Robin took down Seemore (seriously, that would REALLY hurt). Raven kicked Kid Wycked one more time before they bound them all up. Shade bit his finger.

Shade: Jeez, Raven…wasn't the first kick enough?

Raven: It could have been a mistake…but I felt a hand where there shouldn't have been one…

Shade: …like a third hand?

Terra: She was groped, you twit.

Shade's eye twitched. Raven sighed and smacked his nose.

Raven: No.

Shade: But I…

Raven repeated the action, hitting his nose gently. Just enough to make him understand she wasn't happy with him.

Raven: (stern) No.

Shade: Would you stop treating me like…

Raven: (smack) No.

Shade growled as he heard the snickering behind him. He HATED this…all he was going to do was mangle Kid Wycked a little…and she kept smacking his nose! …it stung…

Beast Boy: Dude…we're missing two.

Robin: Cyborg, you and I are going to ask these guys some…questions. The rest of you, split up and find them! They couldn't have gotten far.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Meaning of Temporary"**

**Chapter Three**

**Laboratory**

Jinx dashed back into the room. She hadn't heard any sign of them chasing her, but that meant nothing. Gizmo scowled as she stepped away from the door.

Gizmo: What's with you?

Ignoring Gizmo, Jinx grabbed Chang by his collar.

Jinx: Is he finished yet?!

Chang: It takes time.

Jinx: We don't HAVE time!

Truer words were never spoken. The door burst open as Starfire plowed into it.

Starfire: The room service?

Terra: Star, if you're not going to say it right, don't quip.

Starfire: But…do I not get the "A" for effort?

Jinx clenched her fists. This wasn't good…not at all. Suddenly a little click went off in her head. Of course! The Titans wouldn't stop them if they knew someone's LIFE was on the line! Heroes were stupid that way! All she had to do was get them to hear her out and they'd sit back and wait for Sonic to be finished. She could plan a way to escape while that happened. BRILLIANTS ON A STICK! …which was promptly dashed on the rocks of stupidity before she could even open her mouth.

Gizmo: Lousy, crummy Titans…!

Jinx: Giz…!

Gizmo activated his wings and jetpack and started blasting at them with some sort of ray gun that would probably put a neat sized hole in them if it hit.

Jinx: …mo! Wa…

Starfire, still stinging from Terra putting her efforts to quip down, dodged the ray blasts and hurled a series of starbolts at him. Yelping, Gizmo tried his best to move around them.

Jinx: …it!

One struck his wing, spinning him around. Another struck the pack, making it spark and crackle. With another shout, Gizmo threw his pack off…right toward the door.

Gizmo: …a-whoops.

The pack exploded, damaging the door just enough for the safety measures on it to kick in, halting the machine to prevent any leaks. Chang gulped.

Chang: I'm just going to point out that this wasn't my fault.

Shade: Anybody else got that really bad foreboding feeling brewing in their gut?

Beast Boy: Maybe it's just gas…

Shade: Yeah, I was thinking that too…

Raven: Why is it whenever you two agree on something, I feel nauseous?

Starfire: …I thought that was just me…

The door suddenly began denting from the other side.

Jinx: …Sonic?

And in the next moment the world seemed to explode.

**The Remains of the Lab**

Robin groaned as the world suddenly dragged him back into it. He rubbed his head, hissing when he touched the bleeding lump. Something must have gotten jarred loose above him and fallen. He was a little dazed, but otherwise, he guessed he was alright. He found the others in the next room. Starfire and Beast Boy seemed okay…a little bloody, but okay. Raven was kneeling next to Shade, her hands over him. She didn't look so good.

Robin: Raven…? What happened?

Raven: Something broke free from some sort of containment unit in Chang's lab. Given Jinx's last words before the explosion, we can assume that the thing was once Sonic. He seems to be pure energy now.

Robin: Are you okay? You look terrible.

Raven wiped her mouth and sighed as she saw the bloodstain on the back of her hand.

Raven: The explosion caught us all by surprise. I just barely put up a shield. It was pure luck that Beast Boy was behind Terra. I got hit pretty bad, I suppose. I don't think I'm going to be following you when you look for Sonic…but I had to make sure the others were okay before I take a rest.

Robin: Where's Terra?

Raven: After we told Cyborg what had happened, he wanted to get back to the tower for something. Apparently he has an idea. Terra took him back on a platform.

Robin pointed toward the fallen Shade.

Robin: And him?

Raven was quiet for a moment.

Robin: Raven, how's Shade?

Raven: …he'll live.

It was no lie. Shade was going to be fine, as far as Raven could tell. She just hated seeing him badly hurt. It always reminded her of when he died. Where would she be right now if his death WASN'T corrected? Who could say? She knew where HE'D be. He'd be in a burial plot with a crappy tombstone and some "touching" epitaph. And she'd have the guilt on her shoulders forever. Thanks to her powers, his wounds weren't TOO bad. He wouldn't be doing any heavy lifting any time soon…of course, he rarely did any heavy lifting anyway.

Robin: What about the HIVE?

Raven: …I don't know. I can't find their bodies…maybe they had a plan, I don't know. I…I'm almost done…

Raven fell back, panting. Her eyes closed.

Raven: We have bigger problems right now.

Robin: What? What is it?

Raven sat up wearily.

Raven: Sonic isn't happy. I sensed unintelligible anger…confusion…he's pissed off. Given his size…he'll probably destroy the city if he isn't stopped.

Robin: Raven, stay here and get some rest.

Raven: Good plan…

Raven fell back, panting and staring up at the sky that was visible in the remains of the building. She laid there as the others left. So…very tired.

**City**

His mind was a whirlwind of distorted memories and twisted thoughts. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. What had happened to him? What was he before this? Was there a "before" at all? Sonic was now a gigantic creature composed of blue energy. It looked very similar to the blasts from Cyborg's sonic cannon. The very crackling it gave off was irritating him, like the buzzing of an insect in his ear and nothing could get it to go away. Combined with the confusion he was already feeling, he wanted nothing more then to rid himself of every single noise he heard. As a car alarm went off from the vibrations he was causing, he decided that it was a good place to start. It didn't take much effort. Once his hand was on the car he seemed to instinctively make it vibrate apart. A new noise attracted his attention. Police sirens. If he had teeth, he'd be clenching them. The noise…piercing into his brain. They had to be destroyed. The cars pulled up in front of him and the officers inside climbed out, pointing their guns at him. The noise had stopped…until they started firing. The noise from the guns was worse then the sirens. He reached for them. Suddenly a cable wrapped around his giant wrist. Starfire helped Robin pull, knowing full well there was no way Robin was strong enough.

Robin: Leave them alone Sonic!

That voice…irritating and familiar. Despite being quieter then the guns, it bothered Sonic more. So saying, he turned his attention to the Titans. He vibrated his arm, making the cable snap. He came toward them slowly. Beast Boy gulped.

Beast Boy: So…anybody got any ideas?

Robin: He doesn't seem to like the noise…we should try to lure him out of the city.

Starfire: Allow me to provide you with the lift, Robin.

Grabbing his arms, Starfire carried Robin into the air.

Robin: SONIC! HEY! OVER HERE!

Sonic ignored the silent Beast Boy and turned toward the flying pair. He tried to grab them, but Starfire swooped out of the way.

Starfire: Which direction, Robin? Toward the water or the forest? Pardon me. SONIC! HELLO!

Robin frowned as Starfire dodged another attempt to grab them. The water MIGHT cause him to disperse…or the sound waves could cause a tsunami to hit the city.

Robin: The forest. SONIC! PAY ATTENTION!

**Lab Wreckage**

Jinx pushed the rock off her, groaning. It had been close. Gizmo just managed to use a shield thing he kept on his wrist. Digging around, she found Gizmo as well. Where the old doctor was, she didn't know, nor care. He had failed them anyway. Sonic would die…feh! If he was dead, then what the hell just made the place explode? Gizmo was out cold, blood trickling down his bald head. Nothing serious. Jinx stood up, her legs wobbling. Did she hurt her head too? She touched it. No blood...she wasn't sure. Her other arm wouldn't move. No matter…she had to find Sonic. She had seen him leave the lab before the rough collapsed on them, taking down the shield Gizmo put up around them. She briefly wondered if she should take Gizmo with her…but decided against it. With one arm useless, using the other to carrying the pudgy load would be a foolish idea. Leave him for the Titans.

Terra: HEY!

Jinx winced. Wonderful.

**Forest**

By the time they arrived in the forest outside the city, Starfire and Robin were hoarse from yelling. It was the only way to keep Sonic interested. When they stopped, he'd turn to the next noise he heard. Only the vague memories of his past kept him from disregarding them completely. Beast Boy, as a falcon, followed as silently as he could, keeping his distance. Few animals could fly as fast as Starfire and those that could, wouldn't be able to dodge as well as she could. Besides…he wasn't sure what he could do for them. There was no way touching Sonic was a good idea. That would be as smart as trying to put Overload in a headlock. Starfire put Robin down on a tree branch and he drew two exploding birdarangs from his belt.

Robin: Take him down!

He flung his weapons, exploding on contact with the giant energy creature. Sonic shrieked and reached for Robin, more annoyed then hurt. Robin leapt from tree branch to tree branch, avoiding the grasping glowing hand. Starfire hurled starbolts at Sonic with similar results. Sonic shrieked again, louder this time, sending Starfire to the ground, disoriented and with ringing ears. Robin jumped down to help her. Starfire groaned.

Starfire: Are we even harming him? He looks the same as before our assault.

Robin: I don't know…but we have to keep trying.

Sonic reached for them. Suddenly he froze as a voice that pierced the fog of his brain rang out in the night.

Jinx: SONIC!

Despite being noise, this one didn't bother him. In fact…it made him feel…calmer. Curious, he turned to the source of the noise. Jinx stood in the clearing, holding her arm. She didn't like being the bait/distraction…but the Titans said they could help…so she would go through with it. Sonic stepped closer, stopping just in front of her.

Jinx: Sonic…it's going to be okay. Just calm down…I'll find a way to help you, I promise.

Sonic: J…Jinx…?

Sonic reached for her, not sure what he'd do when he got hold of her, but not caring either. Jinx bit her lip, slightly afraid of what was going to happen, but reached toward him as well. Suddenly a blue beam shot from a tree, striking Sonic. He shrieked and stumbled. His body began pulsating rapidly. Cyborg jumped from the tree. His plan seemed to be working. By adjusting the frequency of his cannon to Sonic's opposite, the blast should cancel it out, changing him back to normal.

Cyborg: Everybody down!

Taking cover, they watched as Sonic's body began throbbing faster and faster. With a warbling shriek, Sonic's body seemed to explode. Jinx, the only person who hadn't ran, covered her eyes. The light was blinding. When it cleared, Sonic was gone. She sank to her knees.

Jinx: Sonic?

Something was wrong. She tried again.

Jinx: Sonic?

…had she gone mute? No…no, she couldn't hear ANYTHING at all! The Titans stepped out. Jinx flung a hex at Cyborg.

Jinx: YOU SAID YOU'D HELP HIM! YOU PROMISED!

Cyborg: I thought it was going to work…maybe I didn't configure it right…

Of course, Jinx couldn't hear a word he just said so she kept attacking. Come to think of it, she'd probably keep attacking anyway. However, since she couldn't hear, she had no way of knowing that the ground behind her had started moving. She found herself grabbed by a giant stone hand and held there. She struggled to move her hands, but they were pinned to her sides.

Jinx: I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! You're supposed to be the good guys, but you killed him!

Cyborg looked devastated. There was no denying the truth in Jinx's rant. Cyborg had killed Sonic. He may not have been trying to, but he had. The blast had come from his gun. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

Starfire: Do not listen to her. The fault is not yours. You attempted to aid him, that is what matters.

Beast Boy: Yeah, dude. How were you supposed to know whatever you did would make him explode? I mean, how many giant sound creatures have you had a chance to try it on?

The others stared at him.

Beast Boy: …didn't help, huh? I'll shut up now…

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The Titans arrived home, feeling rather glum. Raven was draped over Cyborg, still out like a light. Starfire was carrying Shade (but really needed to give his neck more support, he was going to wake up sore that way). She paused when she saw the sight before her.

Starfire: Is this a new Earthly custom I am unfamiliar with? I do not recall the tie-dying of one's self in any of your holidays…

Terra's teeth grinded together as she glared at the one responsible for her current condition. Getting around the catapult was simplistic…because it was a decoy. The instant she stepped around it in the hallway, she hit a trip wire, sending balloon after paint filled balloon from a shadow Shade placed on the wall at Beast Boy's request (blackmail fueled demand) which served as sort of a vortex to somewhere else. It was temporary and would only last a few hours. Each one hit a specific spot, resulting in her looking akin to a walking rainbow. Now her clothes were ruined, she smelled of paint (thankfully non toxic), and her shoes squished when she walked. Needless to say, she was currently in a state of displeasure. Beast Boy gulped and tugged at his collar.

Beast Boy: Uh…nice fashion statement?

Terra: Gar…fi…eld!

Robin: …why didn't you wash up?

In her current state, Terra could barely manage a coherent word. The rest was rage filled sputtering. She pointed at herself.

Terra: Evidence!

With that, she charged at the green boy, who thankfully did NOT make like deer in headlights and started running. The others stood there for a minute, watching the pair run frantically around the room

Terra: Must…squish…green bug!

Beast Boy: It's just a little paint! Can't you take a joke?!

Robin: …uh…let's take them to the med-lab. Raven can enter her coma…thing once she's lying on her back.

**Jinx's Prison Cell**

Jinx never appreciated the ability to hear until right now. All she heard was a faint buzzing. Nothing that made any sense. Her life was over. What super villain worth their salt was DEAF? Blind, maybe, but deaf? That would require an insane amount of training…and she didn't even know sign language. This was the worst day of her life! She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her arm was in a cast and she had bandages here and there on her face. Once again, the doctors were none too gentle. Damn bastards…she may be a criminal, but she had rights! Angry and frustrated, she decided that all she could do now is sleep. Despite the uncomfortable surroundings, sleep came rather quickly, given how tired she was. She also suspected they had given her something. She did feel a sting on her arm when they were patching her up. In any case, she soon she was sound asleep…and a strange blue glow encompassed her body.

**THE END**


End file.
